


Beach Time

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: The beta kids and Karkat go to the beach.





	Beach Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I for some reason love to write about confessions. This is my second one on here for Johnkat and I have even more ideas or them for some reason.
> 
> But I got this idea from my moirail who was talking about how trolls would react to kids building sand castles with buckets and so this was born.

John pulled up to the beach parking lot. The beta kids had decided to go to the beach and Karkat had said he’d never been to a beach so Dave insisted they take Karkat.

So here they were. The 5 got out of the car and Jade ran straight for the water, Dave right behind her. Rose rolled her eyes and got out her beach towel, prepared to read for a bit. Which left John with Karkat as the two walked behind Rose.

“John.” Karkat said. John turned around confused. Karkat was standing where the sidewalk ended and the sand started.  
“What’s wrong Karkat?” John asked, an eyebrow raised.

“What is this stuff?” Karkat asked. John could just barely make out that Karkat was pointing at the sand. At least he thinks. He had to take off his glasses.

“It’s sand.” John said. Karkat then cautiously stepped on the sand. He then immediately stepped back onto the concrete, squeaking. John rolled his eyes before walking over to Karkat and picking him up bridal style.

“Put me down asshole!” Karkat yelled at John.

“I’m not going to stand there all day as you take your time to go into the sand.” John says, walking him over to where Rose was. He then put the troll down under the umbrella that Rose set up near where she was.

“Now, when you’re ready, I’ll be making a sand castle.” John said, as he walked a bit more towards the water and got to building the biggest sand castle he could.  
\------  
About 10 minutes later, Karkat went to sit by John.

“So, you’ve decided the sand is safe, have you?” John said, smirking and not looking away from his sand castle.

“Fuck you Egbert.” Karkat said. 

“Not here. Maybe later after a date.” John said, winking and looking away from his sand castle for a minute.

“And you say you’re not a homosexual.” Karkat says, rolling his eyes.

“I spent 3 years on a huge boat. I had a lot of time to think.” John said. Karkat rolled his eyes, assuming this was another classic prank. He looked around at the other people there. 

“John.” Karkat said, as his eyes landed on some kids.

“What is it this time Karkat?” John said, looking up from his sand castle.

“Why are those kids playing with bucket?” Karkat asked, disgusted.

“I’ve told you before, only trolls have the weird thing about buckets. And they are just using them to build their sand castles.”John said.

“And why aren’t you using one?” Karkat asked.

“Because I know you have the weird thing with buckets. I’m being culturally sensitive.” John said, “I’ve been lectured about it too much by Rose.”

“Oh.” Karkat said, looking away from John.  
\-------  
Rose felt the sun on her skin. She really wished Kanaya could have come with them. But she was busy with her fashion stuff.

“Hi Rose!” Rose looked up from her book for a minute to see Jade hovering over her.

“Hello Jade. Do in the water?” Rose asks, putting her bookmark in and closing the book.

“For a bit. I figured you could use some company.” Jade said, grinning like a small child.

“Thank you Jade.” Rose says, before going back to her book.

“So what are you reading?” Jade asks, laying down next to Rose, looking at the others book.

“Well it’s about…”Rose says, explaining her complicated book to the other.  
\---------  
“Quit you childish sand castle building and come race me Egbert.” Dave says, a smirk on his face.

“Sand castle building is not childish, Dave.” John says, back at him.

“I don’t know John. You and Karkat seem to be the only adults over there building sand castles.” Dave says, shaking his head slightly.

“So? Memes are also a childish thing. And that is your job.” John says. Dave puts his hand to his chest and looks extremely offended.

“How dare you?!” Dave says, extremely offended. 

“Why are you two idiots yelling?!” Karkat said.

“Now you’re yelling too!”John and Dave both say.

“Stop it you three.” Rose says. She had walked over to the three, “You’re disturbing the other people here.”  
\--------  
“I’ll meet you guys at the car in a bit.” John said, as the others headed off to the car.

John walked over to the edge of the ocean and sat down. He watched the sky as the sun got ready to set.

“Hey.” Karkat said as he sat down next to John.

“The sun set is beautiful.” John said, his eyes on the sun, as he smiles slightly.

“It is.” Karkat says.

“Did you have fan?” John asked.

“Yeah.” Karkat said, “I still can’t believe there were kids playing with buckets.”

John chuckled, “It’s the one thing about meeting a new species.”

“Yeah.” Karkat says, “Were you joking?”

“When?” John asked, looking towards Karkat.

“When you said you might date me?” Karkat asked.

“Nope. Why would I joke about this kind of thing?” John asked, looking at Karkat weirdly.

“You’re usually playing stupid pranks so I just…” Karkat said.

“I can’t believe you think so little of me that I would play such horrible pranks.” John says, faking that he’s offended. Karkat rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“Well you do play some horrible pranks.” Karkat said, joking. The two then sat in silence for a bit.

“So Karkat.” John said and Karkat turned to look back at John, “If I did ask you on a date would you say yes?”

“M-Maybe.” Karkat said, blushing.

“Come on you two! We don’t want to sit around and wait around for you two lovebirds!” Dave yelled at them. John rolled his eyes but got got. He then turned to Karkat and held out his hand.

“Come on Karkat. Wouldn’t want Dave to yell at us again.” John said. Karkat rolled his eyes but grabbed John’s hand. After John helped Karkat up the two then walked to the car, holding hands.


End file.
